User blog:Angel Emfrbl/Sometimes you find something worth sharing...
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fGw1p-gRpuQ Not bad at all... If the vocalist was a better singer and one or two words were tweaked, this could have been a hit for normal pop list. Anyway, I have yet another party this evening to attend... This one at my landladys house. I never go to parties, yet two in two days? ^_^' Honestly I haven't much to say, my last blog was meant ot be last nights... Well... Pewdiepie is back from his hols, his new years post was an "I'm sorry" and a explanation why haters have issues with him. :-/ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rPf0CTptt8o Honestly, I'm not really quite getting what some have been saying about Pewdiepie. Look, some of the other on-line gamers doing youtube vids are alright, Pewdiepie is one of the few that made be laugh. And "haters gonna hate" is very true, people will find things wrong when there is not. Look at the Vocaloid fandom, the number of remarks on Vocaloids people don't like is stupid. Sometimes, people hate for no reason at all. Engloids, bad prep for vocaloids who speak English, complaints on "ugly" art, blind following of certain vocaloids, attacking anyone who says "I don't like this...", stubbornness at accepting anything that goes against a personnel belief about a vocaloid. :-/ I don't always think its something to do with trolls, sometimes its this arrgance. "I'm going to like this because everyone else does" or "I'm going to like this too look cool", or "I want to be special/hipster so I'll like what no one else does". Most of the responses are not therefore true trolling. Trolling is responding to get a response, propaganda and slander are methods trolls sometimes use but their not always the tool. Likewise, I'm not going to say "Justin Bieber can't sing because I don't like his music" because he is actually a "good" singer, I just don't like his music, but the same is said for many with Vocaloid. There are some things that spark no interest in me... I don't like Harry Potter because I don't "getit", I'm not gong to go around telling everyone not to watch it. Sure I'll criticize it, but I've never seen the attraction to it, but I read diskworld stuff and I know that's not going to appeal to everyone either. This is all about what life is, everyone will end up with various interest and opinions. Some things you like I like, some thing you like I don't, etc, etc. There is no point in even trying to change opinions of others and I'd rather focus on those who share the same interest as me. I'll tolerate everyone else because I'm mature enough to know better. Weirdest thing on the Pewdiepie thing is... I know he made rape jokes some found offensive. But one of the "haters" who complained like South Park. Riiiiight.... Yep. South Park is much less controversial then Pewdiepie's 1 rape joke occasionally. And he said he won't use that joke anymore... South Park only got worst with their controversial issues. :-/ Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts/Real life